Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
Typically, digital assistants can be implemented using a dedicated user interface of the electronic device. To obtain assistance from the digital assistant, a user may need to navigate to the dedicated user interface and provide a user request to the digital assistant. Such actions may be cumbersome, especially when the user is already utilizing the electronic device for other functions (e.g., conducting a phone call or responding to a text message). This can restrict the application and usefulness of digital assistants and thus limit the widespread adoption of digital assistants.